Luxord and Axel's Crazy Adventure's Ep1
by Luxords Remaints
Summary: Something Me and a friend made up.  Contains original, Edited, and Alternate ending.
1. Edited

Axel had just got back from a mission when he saw Luxord running by.

"RUN!" Luxord yelled to Axel as he ran passed. He stops at a closet and looks around nervously.

"What's wrong?" asked Axel.

"The prank we tried to play on Demyx this morning, we had the wrong guy. It was Saix!

"Oh No!"

They see Saix running down the hall.

"Get in the closet!" Yelled Luxord

They both jump in the closet. They hear Saix run past.

"Alright," Said Luxord," next time we prank someone, we make sure it's the person we want to prank."

"Agreed" said Axel

They hear 2 sets of footsteps running by.

"NO SAIX!" Yelled Vexen," NO STABBING!"

They hear some blood splatter on the walls.

"Well," said Luxord," Nobody's going to Vexen's Lab for awhile."

"I hope he dies" said Axel.

"That's harsh."

"You hope so too"

"True, but still."

They hear someone outside the closet

"OH SH..." Axel tried to say, but Luxord covered his mouth.

"SSSSHHHHHHHHH," whispered Luxord, uncovering Axel's mouth," Keep quiet."

"Sorry," whispered Axel.

"We're going to break down the door."

"Ok."

"3, 2, 1, NOW!"

They break down the door, landing on the person who was in front of the door.

"Whoops," said Axel, "Sorry Roxas. He's knocked out."

They hear heavy footsteps coming closer to them.

"LUXORD!" yelled Saix," AXEL!"

"Crap." said Axel.

"Let's go to your room."

"Why my room?"

"It's right there," said Luxord.

"Oh."

They run in Axel's room. Axel back's up to the wall. Luxord dives under the bed.

Saix stop's in front of the door.

"Crap." said Axel.

Two people walk by.

"Hey Sa…" Demyx tries to say, but Saix turns around and readies his weapon "Claymore, "Not Again."

Saix stabs Demyx.

Xaldin, who was with Demyx, starts laughing, but then figures the situation he's in, curses under his breath and Saix stab's him. Blood starts coming in from under the door.

"When is this going to end?" Asks Axel.

"I don't know," says Luxord

As soon as Luxord finishes his sentence, a laser flies down the hall way and Hits Saix. He hits ground with a thump.

"Finally." Says Axel

Luxord comes out from under the bed.

"Let's see the damage" says Luxord.

"OK."

They go outside and see's that Saix took out Demyx, Vexen, and Xalidin. Roxas walks up to them.

"What happened here?" Roxas asks.

"How did you get away?" Asks Axel

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Crap, what am I going to do with this?" Axel says, Pointing at the blood covered floor.

"I don't know." says Luxord, "well, I'm going to bed before anything else happens."

"Me too. Well, good night.

"Good night."


	2. Alternate Ending

**ALternate Ending**

**What if Xigbar hadnt taken down Saix?**

_Starting where Demyx and Xaldin were stabbed._

"When is this going to end?" asked Axel

"I dont know," said Luxord

They listen for Saix, but the dont hear anything.

"Maybe he left," said Axel

"No, we would have heard him," said Luxord, was getting out from under the bed.

They open the door, and see nobody except Saix's victims.

"Maybe he did leave." said Luxord.

As soon as he said that they hear heavy breathing behind them.

" D**N Corridor of Darkness," said Axel.

Axel looks to the side and see's Saix's weapon "Claymore" going through Luxord's chest.

Axel opens a Corridor of Darkness and jumps through, landing in Halloween Town.

"I hope I got away," says Axel.

Then he hears heavy breathing behind him.

"So close."

The last thing he see's is "Claymore" going through his chest, and blacks out.

3 Days Later

Axel wakes up in the training room.

Whew, Axel thought, it was all a dream.

He tries to move his hands, but hes shackled to the wall. He looks to at his cest and see's that his shirts gone and has a big scar in his chest. He looks to his side and see's luxord and Demyx. Their shirts were gone too and also had Scars on their chests. They have scared looks on their faces. He looks forward and see's Marluxia and every other Organization member, Except Xemnas, Vexen, and Xaldin. They all have their weapons drawn.

"We thank Saix for knocking you out..." says Marluxia

"He nearly killed us," said Luxord

"We made sure he didn't kill you. Well, since Xemnas isn't here to stop us, we're going to get revenge from every trick you played on us. So, Who's first?

***Later at dr. Marlys infirmary***

"D**N!" yelled Luxord.

"S**T!" yelled Axel.

Demyx started crying.

"Suck it up you sissy's," said Marluxia, who was "fixing" them up in his "Infirmary","If you guys weren't losing to much blood, We'd still be torturing you."

"Yeah, lucky us."

"Shut your mouth, or i'll make sure you'll be here for a few more weeks," said Marluxia, giving Axel a little smirk.

"Fine, just because i don't want a redo of what happend last time."

Marluxia finishes up and tells them to get out.

"Well,"Luxord,who was wincing from the extreme pain," that was a disaster. Lets not prank Saix without backup again,unless we want to be tortured by Marluxia again."

"Agreed," said Axel, who was also wincing from the pain."What are we going to do with Demyx?"

"Just drop him off with Saix."

"Ok. Well, see ya."

"See ya."


End file.
